robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Summit Automotive
Summit Automotive '''is a relatively new automotive company on Roblox. History Summit was formed by SundownMKII and Ryoso after visiting RIMS2015. After viewing and then becoming dissatisfied with many of the vehicles on display, they decided to build their first car together. Thus, the Summit Katahdin GEN.1 was born after months of procrastination. It pulls its name from the highest peak in Maine, Mount Katahdin. This car was a decently popular success, garnering over 500 takes over its lifetime. It was also then decided that Summit's focus would be on creating simple, fast, light, and sporty cars. The team appeared at Zephyred's motorshow, IMS, with a 1936 retro variant of the modern Katahdin. After a month or two, the founders thought of building another car - this was to be named the Summit Arvon, after the highest peak in Michigan. Designed with the idea that "it would be a mashup between a MR2, Ford RS200, and a Triumph TR7," the car fell far short of any of these expectations and ended up as a blocky, over-CSGed mess. However, it was progress, and earned the team a new builder - GTR2343DRIFT, now Shakotan. No development was had for a while, but another builder was recruited - LARGEJASON. After the stagnation, LARGEJASON came up with the idea to build a newer, smaller, better Katahdin. It was universally agreed that "the old Katahdin has too much brickshift and needs a rebuild." He built the base of the car, with SundownMKII building the greenhouse, lights, and interior. The new Katahdin - the Katahdin GEN.2 - featured a pair of motorized gullwing doors that swung open when clicked. It also featured SS3.34 with a new development by Sundown - sunDrive. It gave the car an automatic gearbox, lights, and a flipper. Despite all these techinical improvements, the GEN.2 did not turn out to be much of a success. They appeared at Equinox Auto Show 2016, and won the "Best Sports Design" award. Also debuting was a mostly-finished New Arvon concept - albeit with a concrete brick for a back end. Employees '''Ryoso The brainchild behind this whole operation, Ryoso was the idea-pitcher for the entire company. Although he considers himself to not play a major part in the company, it is completely the inverse. SundownMKII The jack of all trades. Sundown builds, scripts, sets the design of cars, does artwork for the company, does all chassis installation, and releases all cars for the company. He likes to consider himself the final stop on the building pipeline, as oftentimes he will change entire sections of the car to better fit the theme he thinks of in his head. Shakotan Another builder on the team, Shakotan built the New Arvon with input from other members of the team. He also assisted in the creation of the original 1984 Arvon. LARGEJASON Yet another builder. He was in charge of the Katahdin GEN.2 project. jackmcfish A new hire and the head of Timpellean, a tuning firm, jackmcfish is yet another builder. He created a Group A racing version of the Arvon. Vehicles All vehicles are named according to mountains in one of the developer's home state/country/etc. Katahdin The Katahdin is a cheap and compact 2-door road-legal track-day toy. Think of a Caterham ripoff and you'll have a Katahdin. An inline 6 engine is standard. Power windows and traction control are not. It uses the SS3.34 chassis by Inspare, and sunDrive for all non-essential functions. The GEN.2 model was built by LARGEJASON and SundownMKII. Over 300 sales. Get it here Arvon Another 2-door sports car, but it's mid-engined and prone to spinning out. The current version is a 1984 model, a "retro version" if you will. It is the only vehicle in Summit's active lineup to feature the dated ATS 1.2 chassis, with a highly customized DynDS interface. It was built by SundownMKII and Ryoso with help from Shakotan. Over 100 sales. Get it here Kintla The Kintla is a Euro-style hot hatch with aggressive looks and minimal frills. It was built by fettesben for Krypton Motors. However, the design language of the aforementioned company changed, and the car was given to SundownMKII to release under the Summit badge. It uses a version of SS3.57 modified by DK1221. Over 180 sales. Get it here Category:Company